A Halo for the Hidden Leaf
by Ir0nM41den18
Summary: The Master Chief is falling towards the planet Requiem, when he is suddenly sucked into a rift in reallity itself, sending him to a parallel universe. There he has to face one of his strongest opponents yet. Will John survive the encounter with a Ninja? Read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1: SPARTAN vs Ninja

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, this is my first attempt at a cross-over fanfiction. I'm mainly writing this story for fun, but also to test and hopefully further improve my English skills (so please forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors). This story begins at the beginning of the game Halo 4 when the Master Chief is being sucked into the planet Requiem, but is transported to an alternate universe (the one of the Naruto story). Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Naruto nor Halo!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was too late to get to an escape pod. John knew it. He knew that only a miracle could save him now. The FORWARD UNTO DAWN was being sucked into the planet along with the Covenant ships. But in opposition to them the FORWARD was only half a ship with no kinetic barriers and therefore being obliterated in the process. The Master Chief held onto the first somewhat big piece of metal he could grasp, luckily since the ship was about to  
>explode right beneath his feet.<p>

"Now!" Cortana shouted in John's head and he reacted in the same instant, pushing himself away from the ship with all his force. Four seconds later the ship finally exploded and the force of the shockwave pushed John even stronger towards the opening in the planet. Huge pieces of metal came flying towards him and he had to use his reflexes to a rare maximum. But then he saw it. Something, that looked like a shiny rift in reality itself.

"Watch out John!" Cortana cried "We don't know what it is!" But the Master Chief already knew that it was too late.

He was floating towards the rift with incredible speed, no evading it possible. He closed his eyes and prepared for... He didn't really know what he prepared for. Death most likely. There was a bright light which John could even see with his eyes closed. Then he suddenly felt like he was falling through an atmosphere. He opened his eyes only to see that he was about to fall about a mile towards a huge forest. Now he knew what to prepare himself for. The impact. And when it came it came hard (That's what she said!). Strangely the impact didn't hurt as bad as John had expected. His armor didn't even lock down. After a couple of seconds to regain his senses, John pushed himself off the ground and gracefully jumped into a standing position.

"Cortana! How are you?" John asked aloud. The answer could only heard by John himself of course.

"Of course I'm okay. The better question is: How do YOU feel?" Cortana said.

"I'm fine." John answered "Where are we?"

"You may not believe it, but I have no idea..." Cortana answered clearly uncomfortable with the situation.  
>John looked around the crash zone. He couldn't believe all the gear he found when he made two piles of it. One pile for Weapons and one for armor-abilities.<p>

"Nice gear you have there. You are the luckiest soldier in the universe." Cortana exclaimed.

John wasn't too sure of that, but he hoped Cortana was right. First he started installing the armor equipment, which actually was a lot. He got a Jetpack with a built-in thruster pack, an active camouflage chip, a hologram projector, an armor lock shield extension and an attachment for his helmet which granted him some sort of heat vision. Thanks to Cortana the whole installing process was rather easy and was finished quite quickly.

Then John took a look at his weapons. His combat knife still was in its place. On the ground before him there was a DMR, a UNSC Sniper Rifle, a MA5C Assault Rifle, a M6D Magnum pistol, a shotgun, a Battle Rifle, a Rocket Launcher with two rockets, a Spartan Laser and even a type 1 energy sword. The icing on that load of firepower consisted of a whole lot of ammunition and at least a dozen each frag and plasma grenades. His only problem was how he would be able to transport all of these weapons.

"Unknown contacts inbound! Closing in fast." Cortana interrupted his thoughts "I recognize five contacts. John you have 2 minutes at most until they get here."

John reacted on instinct. If said contacts were Covenant forces (or worse) he had to make the most out of these two minutes he had. The Chief used his Jetpack to hide all weapons within the crash area, mostly in tree trunks and bushes. He only kept the Magnum, the Battle Rifle, the energy sword and some grenades for himself. Then he got to cover within a huge bush.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were almost at the place where whatever it was hit the ground hard enough to be heard and seen even from the Hidden Leaf Village. The fifth Hokage had sent them immediately to investigate the crash site. Sasuke Uchiha had a bad feeling leading his Anbu squad into this area since he had never heard of a technique that could cause such an explosion. Well except for the Ultimate technique of Deidara, but that man had been dead for some years now. However, if any Ninja as strong as Deidara was the cause of the Impact Sasuke's worries were totally justified.

"Sir! I don't recognize any strong source of chakra near the crater." the sensoric Shinobi of his squad said.

Sasuke was relieved, but stayed cautious. He had learned to never ever underestimate an opponent the hard way. When they finally arrived at the crash site no trace of a human being could be found except for some fresh footsteps right next to the crater. Sasuke scanned the area carefully and only one thing ticked him of. One little branch of a huge bush was scattered. Then he saw a golden reflection somewhere between the leaves only for the  
>shortest of moments, but it sufficed. He formed his hand signs with superhuman speed.<p>

"Fire-style! Fireball-Jutsu!" he shouted and the bush went up in flames.

The next thing Sasuke knew was a fist thrusting out of the bush, closing the distance of at least 5 meters with such an incredible speed that he couldn't possibly react fast enough to evade. The punch landed right in his face almost crushing his skull and sending him flying backwards right through a couple of thick trees. When Sasuke regained his senses and held  
>his face in hellish pain the dust started to clear and opened his vision to a creature unlike anything he or any of his squad members had ever seen. In the middle of the clearing there was a warrior in green full body armor.<p>

He was at least 3 heads taller than Sasuke and held something in his hand that was probably some kind of weapon, but Sasuke couldn't possibly think what the long metal rod could do to qualify as a serious weapon. The green person raised the rod so that it pointed directly at Sasuke. Only now Sasuke would recognize a little hole at the end of the rod. He didn't know what it could do, but he didn't even want to find out.

He quickly jumped to his feet and high in the air and not a second too early. At the same moment he jumped he heard a loud bang and could see three deep holes in the tree right where he had been only half a second ago.

"Don't let him hit you!" He shouted to his squad mates. Two of them had already initiated a counter attack.

Fast and accurate. Perfectly from two sides and normally sealing any target's fate. Only that this warrior wasn't just any target. The warrior's reaction was so fast that even Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't follow it. All that could be heard was the breaking of jaws and ribs and almost in the same instant it was all over. Two squad mates down heavily wounded, leaving Sasuke only with two Shinobi. However the strange soldier did not seem to intend to kill the wounded Ninjas. Instead he now seemed to focus on the Ninjas who were still able to fight, mainly on Sasuke though since it appeared that his leading position was no secret from this person any more.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, not going unnoticed by the green warrior who immediately dashed towards him. Sasuke didn't have time to use his Amaterasu or Susano'o. He was lucky enough to evade the punch at the last moment and he only realized HOW lucky that escape was when the indeed big and thick tree almost exploded behind him.

'Such unbelievable force' He thought 'If that fist hits me again it might kill me.'

Even though he didn't want to admit it, this green soldier who seemed like he could only use Tai-Jutsu was one of the scariest and strongest opponents Sasuke had faced in the last three years. He suddenly wished he could switch this unknown enemy for someone like Deidara who was very dangerous, but at least a lot slower. Knowing quite a lot of strong Ninjas, this person's reaction time was still way off the charts, even for a Special Jounin ranked Shinobi.

His two remaining squad mates tried to keep the warrior at a distance, totally forgetting about the powerful ranged weapon the stranger wielded. One shot to the knee of the first Ninja  
>and he went down heavily wounded and unable to continue the fight. The other Shinobi jumped high in the air ready to attack. Pink hair flowed through the wind under the Anbu mask.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pink haired attacker definitely was female. Flat chested, but female. Her fist started glowing in the air and John knew this was a bad sign. He ducked and just when the fist hit his neck his armor lock over-shield activated. The female Ninja bounced off the Master Chief's kinetic barrier and flew backwards into the air again.

John didn't waste a second. He disabled armor lock and instead activated his Jetpack to fly after her. While thrusting upwards he had already grabbed his combat knife and and swung it towards the woman's gut. A loud cry was what broke the silence of the attack.

"NOOOOO! SAKURA!" John recognized the voice as the man who seemed to be the enemy team leader so he ignored it and managed to bury his knife deep in the woman's stomach. When he landed he caught the unconscious Shinobi in his arms and laid her on the ground. Once he looked for the last enemy standing, he already found himself at a need to evade a gigantic glowing bolt that had been shot by some sort of even more gigantic exoskeleton, which had formed around the dark haired man. Looking at the attacker, John realized yet another unusual thing about the Ninja, besides him having unlogical superpowers. His eyes were a mixture of red and black, but the really weird thing was that they appeared to form a pattern. The Master Chief did not have any time to analyze this any further, since he had to evade several more bolts that were just waiting to impale him. Finally the rain of pales stopped, but instead John could see the man making strange sings with his hands.

"CHIDORI!" was all John heard the Ninja shout.

A blade of pure electricity formed around the Shinobi's hand and John knew that this blade would easily cut through his shield and armor, not to mention his body, if it hit him. On reflex he did the first and probably best thing that came to his mind.

He drew his energy sword and used his thruster pack to push himself towards the enemy who himself rushed towards the Master Chief. At this Moment not even Cortana could guess which blade and thus which warrior would be victorious. As the swords clashed the clearing was being covered in a bright light.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the first chapter of my story. Please tell me your thoughts about it, I really wanna know if I'm doing good or bad for my first fanfiction :D**

**Some explanations:**  
><strong>The story starts at the beginning of Halo 4. The rift that John is sucked in sends him to a parallel universe, the one where the story of Naruto takes place. Since in this other universe the human body relies on chakra to function, the Master Chief of course is theoretically able to use chakra, but was never trained in Nin- or Gen-Jutsu (obviously) so he will instinctively and without knowing use his chakra to make himself even stronger (like SakuraTsunade) and faster (like Rock Lee/Gai). Then of course there is the equipment that has a bit less restrictions than in the game, since I wanted to keep it interesting.**  
><strong>These are the only reasons why John could keep up with a Ninja in the first place (His weapons, armor and superior modified genes give him a little edge though).<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm

**Here we go. Chapter 2 and finally the outcome of the battle 'Master Chief vs Sasuke Uchiha'. As always I hope you'll enjoy reading and reviewing ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A worried Naruto went in circles in the Hokage's office. He couldn't believe Tsunade had sent his closest friends to investigate the source of such an incredible display of power. Then again Sasuke and Sakura were two of the best and strongest Shinobi Konoha had to offer. Still he had the worst feeling about a mission since the great Ninja War.

"You should have sent me with them!" he shouted at the woman sitting at the desk.

The fifth Hokage looked like she'd punch him in the face four a quick moment, but then relaxed her facial expression.

"Naruto you're by far one of Konoha's most powerful Shinobi..."

"THEN WHY AM I STILL HERE?" Naruto interrupted.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT! I kept you here for a good reason. They should be here any moment."

Just as she said these words the door opened and in came a bunch of familiar faces. Neji and Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee and Captain Yamato.

"Back-up force reporting for duty." Yamato said.

"Very good." Tsunade answered "It has been ten minutes since the last update of the Recon-squad came in. I fear that something might have happened..."

"I knew it!" Naruto interrupted the Hokage again.

"Shut up and let me finish Naruto!" Tsunade shouted "Anyway you all are to head for the crater and find out what happened to the Anbu squad. Yes that includes you going there as well, Naruto. Dismissed!"

Just in that moment a lightning struck right at the smoking crater. The weird thing was, that they could even see it from the Hokage's office and that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"GO!" Tsunade shouted even louder than before. The 'Back-up force' as Yamato had called the team didn't waste any time and they were on their way only two seconds later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John was thrown against a tree back-first so hard hat the impact instantly depleted his energy shield. He jumped back up and felt a horrible pain in his lower right arm. The cut from the lightning blade was small, yet it hurt as bad as a plasma bolt on bare flesh... and it definitely pierced the armor. He took a quick glance at his opponent only to see the raven-haired man in a situation almost identical to his.

The Ninja had also been thrown backwards and hit a tree, but it seemed that his lack of an energy shield left him in far worse condition than John. The Master Chief immediately raised his Battle Rifle and aimed for the man's head. Then he got up and closed in slowly.

He found that his attacker had fainted and contemplated shooting him, just to get rid of that problem for good.

"You should let him live." Cortana interrupted John's thoughts.

"Why?" he asked.

"They were obviously more afraid of you than you were of them." The A.I. answered.

"It appears you forgot what I am Cortana, what I was made for."

"That still doesn't make you less of a human than them." John was caught off guard by the analysis that these warriors were supposed to be human, given their incredible powers.

"Are you positive these people are human?"

"Absolutely. I scanned their biological structure. The only difference to a regular human is some strange energy flowing through their bodies." She said showing a diagram to the Master Chief as proof.

"How is the situation then? Are we clear?"

Cortana widened the array scanned by the motion tracker. And there they were. Eight unknown contacts were closing in very fast and they came from the same direction as the previous five.

"This day is getting better by the minute" John said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

If these contacts were about as strong as the other ones, he needed another weapon. He remembered where all he had hidden was and none of the hiding spots had been destroyed by the previous battle. The Master Chief quickly switched his Battle Rifle for the shotgun which - to the Chief's delight - was overflowing with ammunition. Then he jumped onto a branch that was covered by leaves so he wouldn't be seen at first glance.

"Come get some." he said absentmindedly and waited for the contacts to arrive at the clearing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto jumped down to the crater first (of course) closely followed by Lee, Hinata and Neji. Shikamaru and the others stayed up in the trees to come up with a battle plan if needed. When Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke seriously wounded on the ground he almost had a heart attack. While Sakura had a small, yet deep cut in the gut Sasuke was unconscious and covered in blood. Two states that Naruto couldn't have Sasuke pictured in ever. Yet here he was, obviously defeated by a very strong opponent.

Ino immediately rushed towards the wounded Ninjas and started treating their wounds. Kiba followed her, in case she got attacked while doing her job.

Neji and Hinata acted simultaneously: "Byakugan!" they shouted and searched the area. Finding the enemy didn't even take them two seconds.

"There" Neji said, inconspicuously pointing to the location of whoever had beaten up an entire Anbu squad so badly. Naruto immediately started molding chakra in his palm for a Rasengan and charged towards the branch that Neji had pointed to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If John hadn't been a SPARTAN or to be more exact if he hadn't had such ridiculously quick reflexes, that orb in the blond man's hand would've definitely hit him. Would've obliterated him. He knew that when he saw what was left of the branch on which he'd just been hiding a couple of seconds ago.

"Such incredible power..." was all that Cortana could say to this as John landed down in the clearing. Now he had a good view on most of them. Two of them had white pupil-less eyes and dark hair what made them look like brother and sister, one man that had a huge dog with him, one man wearing a green jumpsuit, and of course the blond man with the orange jacket who had nearly hit John with whatever that glowing orb in his hand had been .The White-eyed man spoke up and all of them including John listened, carefully watching each other while doing so.

"He seems to have the same problem as Lee. I mean his chakra cords are too slim for him to be able to use any kind of Nin- or Gen-Jutsu!"

"What? And a guy like that's supposed to be able to beat Sasuke? One of the strongest Shinobi of our village?" the blond man answered "That can't be! It's impossible!"

Now a third man spoke up "If that is the case I want to fight him! One on one." John looked at the man. It was the one wearing a green Jumpsuit. He had short black hair, but his by far most obvious feature were his huge bushy eye-brows.

"What do you say?" It took the Master Chief a second to realize that he was supposed to answer the last question.

So he calmly answered "I do not wish to fight you, but I will if I'm forced to."

"Either that or you'll have to take all of us on at once!" the man with the dog shouted.

John didn't exactly feel like fighting a battle that he wouldn't be able to win so he decided on what seemed to be the easier choice and accepted bushy-brow's challenge.

"Awesome! My name is Rock Lee. They call me Konoha's green beast!"

John took a moment to think of a suitable introduction in response, then he answered in the most menacing voice he could muster:  
>"I am Master Chief Petty Officer, Spartan 117. My friends call me John. My enemies call me Demon!"<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Aaaaaand here we go, yet another cliffhanger :D I hope I don't piss anyone off too much with these endings, but I want to keep up the suspense^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Green Beast vs Green Demon

**Hey sorry for the long wait, but the day I wanted to upload this chapter my PC went to shit, so I had to rewrite the entire thing from scratch. However this gave me a lot of new ideas which resulted in this chapter being a lot longer than the original :D Hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„I'll leave the first attack to you." Lee told the strange warrior.

He was feeling very confident. When it came to Tai-Jutsu the only person who could keep up with him was his Sensei Gai. In addition to that he wasn't wearing his wrist and ankle weights, so he could move faster than a regular human eye could see.

The man in green seemed to consider his possibilities for a few seconds, so Lee was taken by complete surprise at the sudden dash, which the warrior performed towards him.

All he could see was a green blur and then he felt it. An armored fist to his face to be exact. The force behind the punch was so great, that it shoved him right through the tree behind him.

His jaw hurt like almost never before and he was still in shock about the swiftness of that armored 'demon'. He got up, focused on his opponent, who was standing about 10 meters away from him.

"Alright let's see just how fast you can go." Lee mumbled with a smirk.

He dashed towards the Master Chief, but in the last instant before the armored boot could hit him, he made a swift turn and in a matter of milliseconds he was behind the stranger, starting a barrage of punches and kicks to the man's back. However he couldn't seem to cause any real damage, since his limbs were always reflected in a different direction before they could hit him.

'What kind of Jutsu is this?' He thought. Then he decided on a strong roundhouse kick from the side to send his opponent crashing into some trees of his own.

But just as he had his leg stretched for the kick, the warrior had turned towards him and grabbed hold of his leg. Lee couldn't hope to counter the grip; his opponent was simply way out of his league in terms of strength. The stranger pulled Lee towards him and at the same time lifted his own leg for a push kick like Lee had never taken before.

Rock Lee could literally feel some of his ribs breaking under the force of the impact and then felt the familiar sensation of flying backwards. This time however he managed to land on his feet. Now he tasted blood and all things considered it had to be his own. He now knew that he had to get serious. And with that knowledge he opened the first six of the inner gates.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John, who was still watching his opponent getting up, suddenly felt a very powerful aura emerging from bushy-brow's body and he knew that had to be bad news, since almost all of the other Shinobi started cheering. He considered his fear confirmed when Lee started glowing in a green fashion and instinctively drew his shotgun, aiming at his adversary. But as soon as he was ready to shoot, Lee wasn't in his field of sight anymore.

The first kick came from below and hit his jaw, thrusting John into the air. The second kick hit his stomach. After several more kicks from every possible direction, John was kicked back down into the crater. His shields were far beyond depleted and his entire body hurt like hell, but he could still move.

"Luckiest soldier, my ass." He grumbled.

"Asakujaku!" He heard Lee yell and instantly activated one of his gadgets in response, hoping it was the right one.

Only a split second after that the Master Chief saw what looked like a swarm of glowing fireballs flying directly towards him. None of them actually hit him though. His bubble-shield was deflecting every single one of the fireballs and at the same time covering the clearing in a cloud of dust and smoke. He quickly got up and now felt an enormous amount of adrenalin rush through his veins. The world around John suddenly became a whole lot slower.

John remembered his old SPARTAN II comrades calling this phenomenon 'Spartan time', since the world appeared in slow-motion for anyone experiencing it. Usually this enabled a SPARTAN to catch missiles out of thin air and even dodge automatic gunfire. That was exactly what he needed now.

When the dust settled and he could nearly see a distance of two meters he deactivated the bubble-shield, so none of the Ninjas would see how he survived that onslaught.

Soon the dust was completely settled and every single bystander's jaw dropped to their feet, seeing John standing there almost without a scratch.

Lee seemed to be in shock first too, but then decided on hitting John with another kick to the face. His opponent was still unbelievably fast, but this time John could react.

He moved Lee's leg to the side with his left hand, grabbed hold of Lee's neck with the right hand, pulled his combat knife out, turned around and held his knife at Lee's throat, ready to slice it at any moment and all of that he did in one quick motion.

Silence fell over the clearing.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

'He even overpowered my Hidden Lotus… He really must be a demon; there is no other way…' Lee thought, starting to panic, but he was too exhausted to show it.

"I surrender… You win…" was all he could say before he passed out from shock and exhaustion.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Great. Cortana did you come up with an escape plan so far?" John asked the artificial intelligence.

"Well… more or less, yes." Cortana answered "We have two possible choices: Either you take out all of them or we'll have to negotiate with them."

"Do you think I could take all of them? How is the armor doing?" the Chief asked.

"Even if you could beat all of them, which is unlikely, given the state of your armor and body, it would be futile. I've been reading their radio signals and it appears that even more back-up is ready to be called in. I'm afraid negotiations are our only chance in this case."

"You know I'm not that good at negotiating truces… it usually ends in carnage…" John replied, feeling very uncomfortable with this analysis.

"Okay, then I'll do the talking." Cortana said and with that she accessed the helmet's external speakers.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he had seen. Lee, the strongest Tai-Jutsu expert of Konoha had been beaten, even after opening 6 inner gates. He was getting anxious; this stranger was unlike any Ninja he had ever met before. Then the armored person spoke. But it was a female voice, much unlike before, thus rendering every single one of the Hidden Leaf Shinobi confused about the warrior's gender.

"We do not wish to fight you!" the voice said "Take us to your leader and there will be a way to solve this peacefully."

Shikamaru gave Yamato a quick sign and they both jumped down into the clearing next to Naruto.

"I'm not the Hokage of our village, but I am leading this Shinobi group for the time being." Shikamaru told the stranger "Please tell me who you are, where you came from and what your business is here."

"My name is Cortana, I am an artificial intelligence operating inside this suit of armor. My partner is John SPARTAN 117 and our duty is to protect mankind from any conceivable threat." The female voice answered in a friendly tone.

"Then why did you severely injure 5 of our people and accept a fight challenge against a 6th one? Doesn't this kind of go against your mission?" Shikamaru interrogated further.

Now the deep male voice of the warrior spoke again: "You people didn't leave me a choice when it came to accepting this one's challenge. As for the other 5, they attacked me first. I only acted out of self-defense."

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto shouted "Why would we believe a stranger that nearly killed our friends?"

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise, even Shikamaru. It wasn't like him to show such distrust, yes almost hatred towards a person he had just met.

"Calm down Naruto! Don't let your friend's condition destroy your sense of judgment." Shikamaru told his comrade.

"But what if we take him to Konoha and he starts killing people over night?" Naruto retorted.

"Shut up you idiot, John is right!" The voice came from where Ino was treating the wounded. It was Sasuke, who had regained consciousness "I really did attack him first. The whole thing is a big misunderstanding."

Naruto returned his gaze towards the stranger with a sheepish grin: "Sorry, looks like you were innocent after all."

Shikamaru relaxed internally and made a suggestion to John: "How about we bring you to our Hokage? Of course you will have to return Lee to us first and promise not to cause any trouble. Deal?"

"Deal!" the green armored 'demon' answered, putting away his knife and handing Lee over to Naruto "But I'll have to grab all my gear, that's scattered around the clearing first."

"Take your time." Shikamaru replied, now definitely more relaxed about the situation than before.

It didn't take the Master Chief very long to grab all his stuff anyways. Kiba and Neji even offered a helping hand to carry some of it, which after some consideration and removing clips from the bigger constructs, John gladly accepted. Then the group started making their way back to Konoha.

End of Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No real cliffhanger this time, but at least for the next chapter the action will subside a little bit, you know to let the plot develop. Stay tuned for more ;)**


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I really really was hoping I could avoid this happening, but my PC went to shit AGAIN. And this time for good it seems. I wrote this little not on my Laptop, but the Chapters were on my PCs hard drive, which I can't access right now.**

**I am really sorry to say this, but the next Chapter will have to wait, probably until after Christmas. I'm trying my best to get everything to work again, but it just might take some time. Again really sorry to keep you waiting and I hope that I will be able to upload the next Chapter in a matter of days.**

**Stay awesome guys ^^'**


	5. Chapter 4: A new beginning

**Sorry that I'm a little late, but merry Christmas anyways. My present to you: the 4th Chapter, that has been rewritten 4 separate times because of computer-based problems ^^' Anyways I still hope you enjoy reading and thank you for your patience with me :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're back, Lady Fifth." A Chunin told Tsunade. She was relieved to hear that, especially without 'except for...' being added in. Shizune, who was standing next to her as usual, also showed a smile at the good news.

"Good. Bring them to me." She answered and waited patiently, while her bodyguards took positions that would easily enable them to overwhelm any unwanted guests. Or so they had thought.

But none of them had expected the stranger, who entered along with the group, to be this big. The man was at least 220 cm tall and wearing some unfamiliar kind of green full-body armor, which made him look even more menacing.

Shikamaru stepped forward and handed Tsunade a short written report on everything that had happened in the forest. After carefully reading through all of it Tsunade looked up and decided to break the awkward silence.

"So you have been responsible for all that commotion in the forest?" Tsunade directly addressed the man in front of her desk.

"More or less, yes. I did crash-land in the forest, but then was attacked by your people." The man responded in a deep voice that perfectly fit the overall 'bad ass' impression that he gave. Out of the corner of her eye Tsunade could even see Shizune tremble in either fear or awe at the stranger. "I guess it was all just a big misunderstanding." The armored man finished.

"That's one way to put it." Tsunade responded. "So, in this report it says your name is John. Is that correct?"

"It is. My rank is that or Master Chief Petty Officer, I participated in the SPARTAN II program and my military call signal is Sierra 117." John answered

"I'm afraid I would lie if I said that I heard any of those names anywhere before. And I'm sure my Shinobi can relate. Where exactly are you from?" Tsunade inquired further. With that the Master Chief slowly raised his right hand, what caused the Hokage's bodyguards to tense up. But John didn't attack anyone. Instead a small, apparently naked woman appeared in his palm.

The jaws of several male Ninjas in the room dropped and some of the girls blushed bright red, either from embarrassment or jealousy. After a couple of seconds everyone had regained their composure and the small woman, who had been chuckling about the reaction until now, spoke up.

"My name is Cortana."the A.I. Introduced herself. "I am John's artificial intelligence and will gladly answer all your questions, as far as I am able to and without giving away classified information."

After Cortana and John had answered all of Tsunade's questions she waited for Uso Shinjitsu, the 'living lie-detector' from the Anbu Foundation, to present his results. The young man didn't take long before speaking.

"As crazy as it sounds, Lady Hokage, I couldn't detect a single lie in anything they have said. That means..." He was then interrupted by Tsunade herself.

"They're telling the truth." She was relieved to know that, because it meant that the Master Chief was no threat to the village. But then another, not unimportant thought crossed her mind.

"You will need a place to sleep and food I guess?" she asked John.

"I can stay awake much longer than a regular human and can survive long periods of time without eating or drinking." The Master Chief said. "However I do need food and sleep in the long run in order to stay alive." he added hesitantly after a few seconds.

"I see." Tsunade pondered "Then we'll have to find you a place to stay and you'll have to earn money through work. How good exactly are you at completing missions? Especially those of the more dangerous type?" she asked the soldier and wasn't disappointed with the answer.

"It's what I was made for." The SPATAN said confidently.

"Great! That settles that then. I'll let you know when I have a mission for you. But just so you know in advance: Most of these missions will probably be done in teams. Is team-work okay for you?" She added curiously.

"I have completed objectives in teams before." The warrior answered "And you could say that I'm never really alone." he added while looking down at the glowing woman in his palm.

"Good, now that that's out of the way we still have to find you a place to stay. How about..." But she was interrupted before she could even make a suggestion.

"He can stay with me!" Naruto shouted. Everybody looked at him in surprise, but after giving it a moment of thought Tsunade actually found the idea pretty good. When Naruto had returned with Sasuke and Sakura after the war, they had all been rewarded in various ways. Among those rewards had been huge mansions in the old Uchiha district, which were far too large for a single person anyways, so there would be more than enough space for the Master Chief to use.

"Do you accept this offer?" Tsunade asked the Chief.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John thought about this very carefully, looking at the young man who had made the offer. Naruto was showing the most genuine smile John had seen in ages. After some seconds of consideration and making sure Cortana had no objections, he accepted, which made Naruto's grin widen even more. John didn't really understand the reason behind the smile or the offer in general, but looking at his current situation it was his best option to accept the blond Ninja's invitation.

Soon they were on their way and Naruto instantly started asking a thousand questions about John, his past, his training, his comrades... basically about everything there was to know about SPARTAN 117. Quite soon he had enough of the quiz. Luckily Cortana took over his part in the conversation, thus preventing him from saying something that would probably be considered rude. The blond man didn't even seem to notice.

"All right, here we are!" These words were what John had wished Naruto to say for what felt like an eternity. Given a situation like this, his advanced senses could even be seen as a disadvantage, that was the SPARTAN's lesson of the day.

Naruto gave him a quick tour through the mansion, which appeared even larger from the inside. It was only a 3-story building, but so wide that an entire battalion of ODSTs could live in it, probably even giving everyone their own separate room.

"If you ever need anything, just let me know." Naruto said with a fox-like smile.

"Er... thank you." The Master Chief answered insecurely. He couldn't help it, he just wasn't used to such nice hospitality.

"You're welcome." Naruto said and with that he gave John a key to the house and led him to a huge room. "Here you go, make yourself at home ."

The room was very large, roughly 70 m² according to Cortana's estimation. It had a very comfortable-looking, king-sized bed, a door that led to a separate bathroom, several seats and tables, a couch, quite a few closets and a huge window plus balcony.

"I really appreciate it, but..." John started, but was cut off mid-sentence by Naruto before he could humbly decline the offered room.

"If you think this room is big, you should have a look at mine." he said winking at John. At that moment the doorbell rang and Naruto excused himself to go answer the door. John took the opportunity to lay down his weapons on the floor.

Since he didn't know when or how he would be assigned to a mission, he decided that after 4 years it was time to finally get out of his armor for once. But just as he was about to start by taking off his helmet, Naruto rushed into the room.

"Hey guess what! We've been assigned to a mission as a team of three." he shouted happily.

"Three?" John asked as he lowered his hands from his helmet which he now hadn't taken off after all. "So that means you, me and...?"

Just then a girl with long dark hair and a slightly timid expression on her face turned around the corner and stepped into the room. John remembered her, she had been in the second team he had 'met' in the forest.

"That would be me." The girl said. "I'm Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you." she added while bowing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's all for Chapter 4. I hope you liked it and won't kill me even though my Chapters always take their sweet time, but it's not my fault :( I'm really busy with a lot of private stuff at the moment AND my PC is still well... shit. So my Laptop here will have to do until further notice^^**

**Stay awesome :)**


End file.
